Loneliness, sweet loneliness
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Un après midi ensoleillé. À Poudlard, au bord du lac. Une jeune fille, dont une étrange aura l'enveloppe peu à peu, fait le point. Sur quoi ? Sur elle.


**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**J'ai écrit ce OS parce que j'en avais envi. Il est sombre et c'est normal. Parce que je déprime à cause d'un évènement qui m'a grandement secoué et de pressentiments qui m'oppressent et au lieu de faire mon DM de maths, j'ai passé l'après-midi (vendredi 28 Avril) à écrire ce OS, que j'ai complété hier matin. Une sorte de pulsion. Je ne le pensais pas aussi long, je m'attendais à 800 mots alors qu'il en fait 2017. Je ne sais pas si vous le comprendrez, surtout le POV ou PDV de la fille, mais ce n'est pas grave, je crois que c'est ce que j'appelle une interprétation de ce que j'ai réellement envi de faire (mais je le fais à l'écrit, pas dans la réalité).**

**J'aurais pu en faire une nouvelle, étant donné qu'aucun des persos principaux qui sont dans les livres apparaisse, mais j'avais envi que l'histoire se passe à Poudlard. Puis, ça me facilitait la tâche, je n'avais pas envi de créer un lieu et tout le tralala, Poudlard, tout le monde connaît et voilà. Et donc, l'univers de Poudlard et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement si vous rencontrez des fautes de français. Ce OS n'a pas eu de relecture par une autre personne. Mais j'éditerais si je vois des fautes.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Kisu.**

¤¤

… **Loneliness …**

¤

¤

C'est la fin de l'année. Annonce aussi un grand soulagement pour certain parce que c'est la fin des examens. D'autres sont existés parce ce sont bientôt les grandes vacances, ils racontent leur programme pendant les deux mois de repos (accordés aux élèves et aux profs), invitent des amis à dormir à la maison. D'autres dépriment parce qu'ils ne pourront pas revoir leurs amis pendant deux mois. Et moi…

Et moi, ça ne change rien. Comme d'habitude, je pendrais le Poudlard Express dans un compartiment qui sera vide au début et squatté peu après, je saisirais ma valise et je sortirais du train et de la gare, serpenterais les rues pour, au final, rentré à la maison, vide de présence où Maman aura laissé un mot comme quoi Papa et elle sont en voyage et qu'ils ne seront pas là pendant un moment. Voir même pendant toutes les vacances. Comme d'habitude…

Ma valise est prête. Mes camarades de chambre paniquent parce qu'elles ont peurs d'avoir oublié quelque chose, elles se disputent la salle de bain pour pouvoir se maquiller ou se coiffer parce qu'elles se trouvent « affreuses ».

Je soupire et sors du dortoir aux couleurs jaune et marron. Les couloirs sont bondés de monde, on dirait les embouteillages sur les nationales ou dans les rues avant les vacances ou peu avant les rentrées. Manquerait plus que les klaxonnes et la pollution et j'aurais vraiment l'impression d'être sur une autoroute bloquée.

Je suis devant le lac avec ma valise. Il est beau, je suis toujours aussi fascinée par ce gigantesque amas d'eau qui s'étend sur des kilomètres. L'eau du lac reflète le ciel, j'adore le bleu du lac, il est unique, j'ai envi de m'y perdre. Je voudrais tellement sentir l'eau sur mes pieds, je voudrais la sentir caresser, lécher mon corps, je voudrais me fondre en elle, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Je plonge ma main dans cette eau. Elle s'échappe à chaque fois que je lève la main. Elle est douce, bonne, fluide, transparente et pure. Je réitère mon geste et elle s'enfuit à chaque fois. J'adore le bruit lorsqu'elle replonge dans le lac, elle trouble la surface lisse du lac et créée des ondes qui s'éloignent loin, très loin du bord. Ils s'élancent gracieusement, sans brutalité. J'aime troubler l'eau du lac.

Qu'est-ce que j'envie le calamar géant d'habiter dans le lac. Il a toute sa vie pour nager dans l'eau, il peut la respirer sans se noyer. Je voudrais tant être comme lui.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, je contemple le lac. Au loin, j'entends les élèves discuter des derniers potins, ils profitent des dernières heures à Poudlard.

Et moi…

Je suis seule. Une véritable paumée en somme. Je n'attire pas la sympathie. Aussi, je ne fais aucun effort pour engager des conversations. Avec le temps, j'ai réussi à parfaire mon regard, toujours indifférent. Il n'est pas froid, mais juste indifférent. Ma voix neutre. Les cheveux tout le temps en queue de cheval (même les filles du dortoir ne m'ont jamais vu les cheveux détachés). Discrète, on se sait rien sur mes origines (à part les profs et le directeur). Tout pour se faire oublier.

Ça fait quatre ans que ça dure et je suis certaine que quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcents des élèves ne savent pas qui je suis. Trois pourcents pour mes camarades de chambres, certains fantômes et certains profs. Cette situation me convient parfaitement. J'aime la solitude, j'apprécie le silence. C'est un délice de rester éveillée la nuit, de sentir l'air frai sur le visage, en observant les étoiles sur la plus haute tour du château. Cette année, il y avait des nuits où je restais éveillée. Ça m'était arrivée de faire trois nuits blanches d'affilées, vers fin Mai. Le quatrième jour, je m'étais évanouie en plein cours de métamorphose. Je mettais fait sermonner par l'infirmière, je l'écoutais mais ses paroles passaient d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle s'en était sûrement rendue parce qu'elle en avait parlé à la directrice de ma maison. Le professeur Chourave m'avait convoqué, elle m'avait demandé si tout aller bien, j'avais vu de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je lui avais répondu que j'étais un peu stressée et que j'avais du mal à dormir. Point. Elle n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Je dus arrêter mes escapades la nuit parce qu'elle m'avait fait suivre par un fantôme. Je me rends tout de suite compte si je suis suivie ou observée. Aussi discret qu'il soit, je sens clairement le fantôme suivre mes déplacements. Ça m'énervait, mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer. D'ailleurs, je peux dire où il est sans que je ne le regarde, il doit se situer environ à la fenêtre du troisième étage, quatrième fenêtre en partant de gauche.

Je soupire. Le soleil commence à décliner vers les montagnes. La surface du lac est dorée. C'est vraiment magnifique. Ça fait mal aux yeux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder.

Un hiboux se pose sur ma valise et tend sa patte. Je saisis le bout de papier attaqué à sa patte et lui donne des céréales de ce matin. C'est une lettre de Rosy, la meilleure amie de mon père et…

Oh.

¤

¤

Le Moine Gras volait en catastrophe vers les appartements du professeur Chourave. Mais il ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre. Il tenta la salle des profs. Elle était en train de discuter avec le professeur MacGonagall.

- Professeur Chourave, c'est horrible ! s'écria-t-il.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, tous les profs s'étaient tournés vers lui.

Les traits de Chourave étaient crispés. Elle avait demandé au Moine Gras de filer son élève, trouvant son comportement suspect. Si le fantôme venait la voir, catastrophé…

- La petite Hall, elle a plongé dans le lac ! Elle veut se suicider !

Un frisson d'horreur parcoura chaque colonne vertébrale des professeurs. Le cœur du professeur Chourave se glaça.

¤

¤

Le bruit des conversations derrière angoissait Madame Pomfresh, mais elle était une professionnelle, elle savait se contrôler. Elle s'activait sur le corps de la jeune fille. Les sirènes l'avaient repêchée au fond du lac. Après avoir fait un bouche-à-bouche - qui n'avait rien donné - l'infirmière s'appliquait à utiliser divers sorts et potions mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arrêta tout activité. Elle jeta un regard désolé aux professeurs. On ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était trop tard.

La jeune fille de Quatrième année avait un teint blanc, très blanc, pire que fantomatique. Son visage était mouillé, les yeux fermés. Sa bouche était entrouverte, beaucoup d'eau avait dû y entrer, suffisamment pour s'y noyer. Autour d'elle, ses cheveux châtains, qui étaient devenus foncés avec l'eau, formaient une auréole. L'uniforme de l'école lui collait à la peau. Elle avait l'air d'un ange avec son air serein. Madame Pomfresh caressa délicatement le front de la jeune fille, dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y égaraient. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Un peu plus loin, le professeur MacGonagall et le directeur soutenaient la directrice des Poufsouffle, secouée de sanglots. Le professeur Chourave s'approcha doucement du corps de son élève. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là à temps. Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête d'Anna Hall. Elle était étonnée par l'expression de sérénité qu'afficher le visage d'Anna. Elle renifla. Les autres professeurs étaient à ses côtés.

- On dirait un ange, murmura Chourave de sa voix brisée.

- On a trouvé ça à côté de la valise de Miss Hall, interpella Rogue. Une lettre.

- Et que dit-elle ? Demanda MacGonagall.

Le professeur de Potion lisait ladite lettre et :

- Une certaine Rosy Kaplan dit que les parents de Miss Hall sont décédés. Un détournement d'avion, comme pour le 11 Septembre 2001.

Il y avait eu des échos de cet attentat moldu au monde des sorciers. À Poudlard, on avait fait une minute de silence, en hommage aux nombreuses victimes de l'attentat.

¤

¤

Ça y est ! Je suis toute seule maintenant. Mais vraiment seule. Mes parents étaient ma seule famille. Aucun des deux n'avait un frère ou une sœur et leurs parents n'étaient plus de ce monde.

C'est vrai, j'aime la solitude. Mais pas la solitude de l'orphelin. Quoique je dise, mes parents étaient toujours là quand j'allais vraiment mal, ils me consolaient en me serrant dans leurs bras. Leur chaleur m'animait. Je me sentais si bien. Mais c'est terminé. Plus jamais je ne ressentirais cette chaleur. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

En fait, en prenant du recul, je souffrais en silence de cette solitude. Je me rends compte que… Que… Je la déteste ! Je la hais !

En réfléchissant, je me forçais à l'aimer. Petite, j'étais déjà rejetée par les autres. C'était soit ça, soit je servais de larbin. Alors, je voyais les autres s'amuser, pendant que je les observais. J'étais très triste. Mais pouvais-je faire ? Rien, je ne sais pas m'imposer. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour venir vers les autres, j'avais trop peur pour ça et ma timidité m'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Je pensais, j'espérais que ça changerait à Poudlard. Mais non. C'était la même chose. Alors, je m'enfermais dans ma solitude. Je me mentais à moi-même. Je me disais que j'aimais la solitude alors que je la déteste au fond de moi-même. Tout ce que « j'aimais » pendant ces quatre dernières années, ce n'étaient que du faux.

Je ris. Je ris doucement, des larmes roulent sur le côté de mes joues. Je lève la tête vers le ciel.

Je suis pathétique.

Je regarde aux alentours. Personne à proximité, sauf l'imbécile d'en haut. Je me lève et fixe le lac.

Je pleure toujours. Les larmes tombent toutes seules. Elles s'échouent par terre.

De toute façon, personne ne fera attention si je plonge dans le lac, sauf le crétin qui me surveille.

Je regard avec insistance le lac. Quelque chose m'attire dedans, plus que d'habitude. Puis, on va bientôt partir. Et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, ni voir Rosy à la gare. J'ai tout le temps été seule, ça ne changera pas si je quitte ce monde, seule. J'ai toujours rêvé de mourir noyée. Et là, j'en ai l'occasion.

J'observe une dernière fois les horizons. Non, personne ne fait attention à moi. J'emmerde le crétin à l'étage. Je le regarde. Il commence à comprendre. Je lui fais un signe de main d'Adieu et je saute dans le lac.

¤

¤

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda, Claire, une élève de Quatrième année de Poufsouffle.

- C'est une fille qui s'est suicidée en se noyant, répondit un Gryffondor.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Une certaine Hall, si j'ai bien entendu.

- Hall ? Anna Hall ?

- Heu, ouai, c'est ça, vous la connaissez ? Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom.

La fille de Poufsouffle était choquée. Après avoir remercié le garçon de la maison des Lions, elle retourna voir ses amies. Des larmes perlaient ses yeux.

- Alors, pourquoi y a ce raffut ? Questionna Phoebe. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est… C'est Anna… Elle s'est suicidée…

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les autres.

- Elle s'est noyée.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre elles. Certes, elles ne connaissaient pas très bien Anna, voir carrément pas du tout, mais elles avaient partagé ensemble le dortoir pendant quatre ans. Elles étaient unies par ce seul lien. Puis, ça faisait mal de perdre quelqu'un, qu'on ne le connaisse ou pas. Anna était aussi transparente qu'un fantôme, mais c'était rassurant lorsqu'elle était dans le dortoir, elle avait cette sorte aura qui apaisée l'esprit et ça, seules les filles de Quatrième année de Poufsouffe le savaient. Elles n'avaient pas tenté d'aller vers Anna, elles pensaient que la Châtaigne voulait rester seule. Peut-être qu'elles avaient une erreur, mais ça, elles ne le sauront jamais de leur vivant. Mais elles se firent une promesse, celle d'aller vers une personne qui était seule. Elles se doutaient que la solitude d'Anna était une des causes principales de son suicide.

¤¤

**Fini le Samedi 29 Avril 2006**

**Ishiapacha**


End file.
